onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Psykos
|race = Human (Esper) |gender = Female |age = Unknown |status = Alive |location = Z-City, Monster Association Headquarters |abilities = Psychokinesis |occupation = Monster Association Leader |level = Dragon |affiliation = Monster Association Hero Association (formerly) Blizzard Group (formerly) |webcomic = Chapter 55 (Gyoro Gyoro) |manga = Chapter 66 (Gyoro Gyoro) Chapter 92 (glimpse, flashback) Chapter 123 (Full appearance) }} "Third Eye" Psykos (サイコス'', Saikosu'') is an esper, the leader of the Monster Association, and a former colleague of Fubuki. She serves as one of the primary antagonists of the Monster Association Arc. __TOC__ Appearance Psykos is a slender woman with and curvaceous figure. She has aqua-blue wavy hair that goes a little past her shoulders and emerald green eyes. She typically wears glasses. Psykos's meat puppet appears as a large slug-like monster with a single eye, with no visible facial orifice and eight arms protruding through its head. it has four main arms, stubby legs, three toe feet, and a fat circular body, which is green in the manga and pink in the anime. During high school, Psykos had braces, which made her mouth puckered. She also wore larger and rounder glasses and had freckles.https://twitter.com/TheGoldenSmurf/status/923837233500774400 Psykos Appearence Manga.png|Psykos's appearance in the manga Psykos profile.png|Meat Puppet: "Gyoro Gyoro" Psykos_Young.jpg|Murata's sketch of young Psykos PsykosMurata.png|Psykos's manga coloration Personality Psykos is quite arrogant, sadistic, and crazy. However, before succumbing to madness by the future she had foreseen, she used to be a clumsy person and showed some respect to her former friend, Fubuki. She is ambitious, continuously working to expand Fubuki's influence when she was younger and the power of the Monster Association during present day. Meanwhile, she is also very mischievous as she enjoys playing sadistic games with the Hero Association staff. Psykos is very calculating, as she takes into consideration the compatibility of each battle. However, at the same time, she is merciless to her subordinates who fail to match her expectations with only a few exceptions. History Psykos and Fubuki were once colleagues and good friends. She was the vice president of the Blizzard Group during high school. When she was 17 years old, Fubuki sealed away Psykos' psychic power due to Psykos' proposal of wiping out humanity to the Supernatural Society. At some point in the past Psykos saw a vision of the future that drove her mad and she founded the Monster Association along with Orochi. She was responsible for making Orochi into a powerful monster through a special nurturing process, which stimulates growth in humans to make them into monsters. Countless horrible experiments including cannibalism, breeding, blood, and cell transfusion and torture were conducted during this process to create a strong monster. At some point after this, she and Orochi abducted Gouketsu and offered him more power in exchange for his cooperation which he accepted. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Psykos is speaking with Monster King Orochi about the monster raid's situation through her "meat puppet," Gyoro Gyoro. Super Fight Arc After Tatsumaki killed the Hundred-Eyes Octopus, Psykos finds the situation troublesome, but Orochi sees it as not a concern because they can make as many Mysterious Beings as they please. Through his robot, Bofoi questions Orochi and Psykos about their goals and while they tell him destruction is a natural part of a monster's instincts, it is not their end goal. Psykos denies Phoenix Man's request to reinforce the cornered monsters and orders Gouketsu to return from the C-City Super Stadium. Monster Association Arc Destrochloridium takes over the body of a Hero Association staff member and infiltrates the Hero Association with one of Psycho's drones to deliver a message to the Hero Association. She briefly pretends that the Monster Association's goal is merely to live in peace and be free from the threat of elimination. However, when a Hero Association staff member promises that they won't touch the Monster Association, Destrochloridium kills him, and Psykos reveals that they were just joking. The real message was that the Monster Association was declaring war and that they would give the HA 3 days to prepare. The hostage was only taken to ensure that the Hero Association couldn't ignore the challenge. She gives a massive speech to the members of the Monster Association and witnesses Orochi eat Awakened Cockroach, as well as persuading Orochi to spare Do-S for her useful ability. Through her drones, she sees Gouketsu's headless corpse. Psykos leaves a message to Garou telling him to rest within his cell. Later, Psykos was seen deciding on the fate of Narinki's Private Squad that attacked them. Psykos questioned G5 on how he found out about the Monster Association and answered the Machine God's question on attacking other monsters. Afterward, Psykos offered a deal to Garou to join the Monster Association as an executive member to help boost their forces after the loss of Elder Centipede and Gouketsu. When Garou left to kill a hero, Psykos ordered Royal Ripper and Bug God to tail Garou and watch his movements. Phoenix Man later questioned Psykos on the purpose of sending combat types to observe Garou as both Royal Ripper and Bug God can decide to kill Garou on a whim. Psykos revealed that it was a test and to facilitate Garou's growth, stating that he needs to be ravaged both physically and mentally. Psykos, in particular, is excited to see what changes Garou will undergo as a result of experiencing monsters. Psykos reveals that Orochi was once a human that, after countless failures and sacrifices, became the ultimate being. Psykos created Orochi and that only it knows the secret trick of doing so. Psykos mentions that with the right nourishment, Garou has the potential of becoming a second Orochi, but that if he dies then he was never good enough. During Royal Ripper and Bug God's report about Garou, she sees through Ripper's lies and asks him to tell the truth in which Bug God tells what really happens during their fight with Garou. Afterward, Royal Ripper begins to question the fact that Garou was quite a formidable foe, which is why Psykos intentionally sent them after Garou since he knew both of them would turn on Garou and strong enough to potentially killed him. Psykos then asks whether he is dead in which both Royal Ripper and Bug God states that he surely dead, despite not checking on him carefully. As he takes note of Tareo, he wonders who he is in which Royal Ripper states that he is his toy to play with or else he would have to cut someone else to quell out his blood lust. Consequently, Psykos angrily scolds him not to playing around since he had found the scouting robot used by Child Emperor to scout the Monster Association HQ and firmly stating that the S-class heroes are not to be taken lightly as she assumed that one of them executed Elder Centipede and Gouketsu as well as the fact she doesn't know the secret weapon, the Hero Association is hiding. Later, when Garou takes a secret tunnel into the Monster Association base, Psykos immediately detects that there is an intruder. She only recognizes that the intruder is sending a biological signal, and is either a human or a monster. She sends monsters to Garou's location with orders to kill the intruder if it is a hero and welcome it if it is a monster. Garou's rampage attracts Overgrown Rover, who assaults him and sends him crashing into Psykos' private room. Psykos is pleasantly surprised to see Garou alive, complimenting him for living up to her expectations and for growing so much stronger. She lifts the rubble off of Garou, but then forcefully restrains him. She asks Garou to have a quick talk. Psykos tells Garou the secret of breaking the limiter as someone who must repeatably experience death and overcome it. He goes over his experiences and experiments to arrive at that answer and shows Orochi as his first success. He attempts to convince Garou to let him raise him into the most powerful monster, but he refuses. When Garou begins to adapt to the psychic restraint, he lets Orochi battle him. At some point, Psykos tells Rhino Wrestler that he has improved and became a Demon-level threat. Psykos watches as the heroes strike team to attack the wave of monsters in the ghost town of Z-City. After the battle, he calls upon, Black Sperm, Nyan, Homeless Emperor, Gums, Orochi and Fuhrer Ugly for a talk. During the Monster Association invasion, Gyoro Gyoro meets Tatsumaki at the Association main hub and both start to fight. Gyoro Gyoro goes for the offensive and releases an immense barrage of energy and rubble to crush Tatsumaki inside a condensed ball of concrete. However, his attack is ineffective as it is revealed that Tatsumaki was unfazed and he then proceeded to blow Gyoro Gyoro arm off. Impressed by Tatsumaki's esper powers, Gyoro Gyoro released his full power, becoming bigger and gaining many more eyes on his body. He then released a wave of 300x gravity on Tatsumaki, only for her to be unfazed. Angered, Gyoro Gyoro released a beam of energy that nearly vaporizes the Association main's hub but Tatsumaki walks out of it unfazed, then proceeds to crush Gyoro Gyoro's body effortlessly. Gyoro Gyoro admits that Tatsumaki's powers are much greater than he originally perceived but then complains that she finished him off so brutally. Tatsumaki asks him why he's complaining since meat puppets can't feel pain and then tells him that she'll force his body out of the puppet. Shocked by this, he calls for Orochi as an act of desperation and is shocked when Orochi doesn't show up. It is later revealed that Orochi encountered Saitama as Gyoro Gyoro then starts to beg for his life. Gyoro Gyoro sends a spy drone to discover who attacked Orochi and finds Saitama. Not recognizing the hero, he describes him as bald who Tatsumaki interprets as Superalloy Darkshine. Tatsumaki levitates Gyoro Gyoro's devastated body and the monster attempts to attack the hero with energy beams but fails to do any damage. Tatsumaki pulls out a body from the monster. Elsewhere, Fubuki senses her sister's psychic energy and is shocked at the level of power she is using. Psykos then encounters Tatsumaki but is overwhelmed by her psychic powers. After being unveiled as a human, Psykos weakens Tatsumaki as she lowers her defense in preparation for fighting the Dragon-level monsters. Psykos is then challenged by Fubuki and is defeated by the B-Class hero. Unnamed Saga Psychic Sisters Arc Psykos is later seen the A-City's secret prison where the other imprisoned monsters are, being interrogated by Fubuki to answer why Psykos built Monster Association and what future does she see, with Saitama asking her why she and her Association attacked his former hometown, but Psykos, due to her previous defeat by Fubuki, is mentally broken and unable to give a clear answer. However, the real reason why Fubuki has come after Psykos was because Fubuki's older sister, Tatsumaki is now coming after Psykos and wishes to kill her. Fortunately, Saitama protects Psykos when Tatsumaki and Fubuki are causing destruction throughout the Hero Association faculty. Psykos quickly becomes unconscious during the ruckus, along with the police Fubuki knocks out due to an emergency caused by Tatsumaki's sudden arrival. Fubuki keeps her sister busy at this time. As Tatsumaki stops her own madness, an unconscious Psykos is taken by Fubuki safely. Abilities and Powers As a high-ranked member and a Dragon-level threat of the Monster Association, Psykos is an extremely powerful being. She is shown to be very powerful as an Esper, but not very skilled. When Fubuki battled her she lacked the diverse skills Fubuki possesses, and Garou has commented she can't perform more than one action at the same time when using Telekinesis. Supernatural Abilities Psychokinesis: Though not as powerful as Tatsumaki, it is shown that Psykos is powerful enough to send out a psychic signal to her colleagues from over great distances, as well as remotely control a "Meat Puppet" from several hundred meters underground. She is also able to stop Bang from moving with it, despite him wiping out two previous Dragon-class monsters with ease. Spy Drones: Gyoro Gyoro has several spy drones that are shaped in its image and can communicate through them along with seeing things outside his line of vision. Telepathy (テレパシー, Terepashī): Gyoro Gyoro uses telepathy to sometimes communicate with others. Gyoro Gyoro has used telepathy to tell Garou to wait while sorting out disputes among the monsters. Clairvoyance: Psykos has the ability to see into the future. Miscellaneous Abilities Monster Transformation Stimulation: '''Gyoro Gyoro claims that it can stimulate growth in human beings and turn some of them into exceptionally powerful monsters, like in the case of Orochi. Gyoro Gyoro's method is unknown in detail, but it can be assumed to be similar to the phenomenon of abnormal cellular reactions that normally transform some humans into monsters, without the Monster Cell. '''Evaluation: '''Gyoro Gyoro is able to analyze any individual's power. How Gyoro Gyoro evaluates people's power is unknown, but he's the one responsible for evaluating the disaster level of the Monster Association's members. He was also able to measure Garou's exceptional growth after re-encountering him after he is fought against Overgrown Rover, unlike previous monsters who underestimated Garou despite his feats. Fighting Style '''Expert Psychic Combatant: Since obtaining her powers under Fubuki, Psykos has greatly improved the strength of her abilities. However, she still has less experience and expertise than Fubuki and Tatsumaki, which is why she lost to Fubuki even though she had a greater psychic output. *'Psychic Binding' (念動金縛り, Nen-dō Kanashibari): An ability used to suppress the power of another esper. *'Telekinetic Gravitational Wave' (超動念動重力波, Chōdō Nen-dō Jūryoku Ha): Psykos multiplies the gravity around a certain area to crush her opponent. Webcomic and Manga Differences Chapter 66 *Her discussion with the character Orochi, a newly-added Monster Association member, is not present in the Original Webcomic. Major Battles Quotes *''"It's pointless! No, there's no point in taking over the world! All these homosapiens know to do is eat, shit, mate, and reproduce! You cannot unit them! They are a bunch of food wasting vermin! Even below that! There's no honor in ruling over the human race! They'd be better off reduced to zero! They must be destroyed! There's no choice but to destroy them! This is my mission! It is time the chosen ones eradicate these homosapiens!"'' Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Villains Category:Dragon Category:Female Category:Esper Category:Human Category:Monster Association Category:Main Antagonists Category:Former Heroes Category:Heroes